The Truth About Karuizawa
by oreobabez
Summary: Summer is here, and Haruhi can not be reached on her cell phone! What will happen when the hosts find out that Haruhi is really in Karuizawa? ONE SHOT!


**Well, here is my newest piece! It is a one shot, so I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**The Truth About Karuizawa**

_Oh crap! I really need to hurry home today. I have not packed my bags yet for my trip!_ Thought a short haired brunette as she started to run off in a different direction than two red headed devil twins, even though she did end up getting caught and being dragged to the third music room with a groan.

"Ha~ru~hi! We still have club time to go to yet, so why -" the twin on her right started to ask.

"- would you even consider trying to run away today?" finished the twin on her left.

"Well, I did have something planned for right after school, but I guess I have no choice but to wait until later tonight now." Replied the short haired brunette, who's name was Haruhi, with a sigh. Today just was not her lucky day. She had been hoping to go home and pack her bags for Karuizawa, since she had to get up early tomorrow morning for the trip down there.

A thought that came to Haruhi's mind would be to collect the dishes up throughout the club time, wash them, and then put them away so that she could get out of here quicker tonight. Pushing those thoughts aside, Haruhi resigned herself to hosting first.

While Haruhi had been lost to her thoughts, the trio had entered the Music Room.

Inside the Music Room

"Mommy! Where is our beloved daughter? She should be here by now! What if those shady twins were doing something horrible to her?" cried an anxious blond boy, named Tamaki.

"Daddy, Haruhi will be here when she gets here. And, Hikaru and Kaoru would not do anything to harm Haruhi." Kyoya said. Kyoya was a black haired boy who often pushed his glasses up enough to have the light gleam off of them.

"Tono, who do you think you were calling shady? Besides, today you should be thanking us!" Kaoru said from the left of Haruhi.

"Haruhi was trying to run away today. We could not allow that." Hikaru said from the opposite side.

"We still have to entertain our guests today. Can we please get into position?" Kyoya said.

With that, everyone got into position and welcomed the lovely ladies.

-Time Skip, Four Days Later-

_Hikaru/Kaoru POV_

_Riiing. Riing._

"Hikaru. The Phone's ringing."

"I don't want to answer it. That ring tone is Tono's."

Kaoru sighed. He did not understand why Tamaki was calling three days into their summer vacation.

"Hello?"

Tamaki was going on about how his daughter was missing.

"Tono, you need to calm down. Besides, did you even try to call her cell phone?"

"Eh? Cell phone? Haruhi doesn't have such a thing! She probably has been kidnapped! Or worse, sold into labor as a slave!"

"Tono, she does have a cell phone since we added her to our plan."

At some point in the conversation Honey, Mori and Kyoya were added to the conference call.

"Tamaki, Haruhi is in Karuizawa right now. Her father is on a business trip, and so he did not want to leave Haruhi alone."

"Karuizawa? Then, we must go down there and rescue her!"

Haruhi's POV

Today felt great! Today was the third day that I did not have to deal with the host club. Aside from working off my debt to Misuzu, I thought that I could also get some studying done. Since I was outside, there was a slight breeze as I finished hanging the bed sheets on the clothes line. I smiled to myself at my job well done.

My good mood, however, was ruined when I heard the sound of helicopter blades above me. Tamaki asked me if I was all right, well rather he shouted it over top of the helicopter's noise. I was going to have the worst summer vacation if they were all going to come stay here. I sighed.

I got a thorough lecture from both Hikaru and Kaoru for having my cell phone turned off. I countered that I was here to work and to study. I tried to plead with them to leave, but then they all decided that they should all stay at the pension as VIP guests. I groaned.

Kyoya also mentioned something about a rule where a student of Ouran could not get a job. I perked up at this comment. "Actually, I can have this job since I got the authorization about four weeks prior to the summer holidays. The chairman approved of it, considering I told him a specific reasoning of why I needed to work here." I retorted.

Everyone, including Kyoya, looked at me surprised. They had not expected me to go get the permission from the chairman. Though, I think that they all did not believe me. I sighed as I got up to head towards the room I was staying in. I thought that something like this would happen, so I made sure to have brought the authorization paper.

Passing the paper to the others, that did the trick.

"Misuzu-san, would you mind if I took a fifteen minute break to explain my **true** reason as to why I am working for you?" Haruhi asked. The pension owner gave her the time.

"I only had the chairman say this for authorization that I needed to work to help pay for some of my schooling. Although, he does know the actual story behind why I have been working here. This is the story that I am going to tell you now. I ask that you please do not interrupt me until I finish.

It was six years ago, almost to the day now, when I first met Misuzu-san. I had come here often with my dad, since they were working buddies and all. However, it was not until two years later that they left me alone at Misuzu-san's place one day. He did not have the pension until two years ago. I thought that I could be a bit helpful that day. I had asked Misuzu-san if there was anything that I could do before they returned back home. Misuzu-san told me that if I really wanted to do something, I could always dust the shelves.

That, in the end, was what I had done. Dusting that entire day. However, there was this ornament on her very top shelf that, even by looking at it, was very valuable to her. I was trying to put the ornament back on the shelf after cleaning it, when I suddenly started to lose my balance on the step stool I was on. I ended up falling off, though the worst part was that the ornament had also broke. I was worried about what would actually happen later that day.

I was scared and nervous. But, when I had told Misuzu-san what had happened when they returned, he was really understanding. Though, the thought was that if I could work for Misuzu-san for five years during the summer only, my debt to him would be paid off. Then, the pension opened two years ago. A new deal came through, even though I had already completed one year. If I could work here for two summers, then the other two years would be null and void. Happily, I agreed. So, I am not really getting paid to work here during the summer. This summer is actually my last summer of working here though, since when I first started working, I was just starting my second middle school year. That, is the story as to why I am working here over the summer."

Everyone looked shocked once again. Only a few minutes had passed when Kyoya spoke up, "But, why did your father tell me then that he was sending you to Karuizawa while he was going on a business trip? That is something I do not understand."

"Kyoya-senpai, the reason he told you that is because it was a partial truth. I did not want him to let you know my true intentions of coming here, so I told him to only tell you part of it. He is off on a trip and he did not want me to be alone again. I reminded him that I still had this year to spend working for Misuzu-san anyways, so he could just pretend that he was sending me here to not be alone." I responded.

"That is interesting then. No wonder why you did not seem as fazed by your debt to the host club the day you first met us. It was already due to the fact that you had a debt already." Kyoya stated.

"Yeah, that is true. Well, looks like my break time is over." Haruhi suddenly stated, noting the time. And, with that, everyone also left to go to their summer homes.


End file.
